


不要随便跟弟弟开黄腔

by Fluffyshy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 有互攻倾向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyshy/pseuds/Fluffyshy
Summary: 507衍生。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“哇哦，Sammy，刚刚那个真是……”刚刚从作死边缘捡回一条小命，Dean轻松地吹了一声口哨，从地上爬起来，整整领口，情不自禁地对弟弟出人意料的精彩表演感到骄傲，但话没说完他就发现弟弟似乎并没有从刚刚的状态中缓过来。“Sammy？”

Sam一个人坐在牌桌旁，绿绒布台面上是凌乱的纸牌和灰烬。他一只大手搭在台面上，手指轻轻搓着那堆筹码的尸体，手掌下一团黑乎乎的糊状物，显然是筹码灰和汗水的混合体，也就是——即使他不想承认——刚刚用来交换了他50年阳寿的鬼东西。那两个巫师已经撤出了这个房间，甚至可能已经撤离了这座城市，不过他们似乎有自己的问题要解决。去他的巫师吧，那些才不是他关心的事。从刚才拼尽全力挤进房间并被迫以俯卧姿势观摩他弟弟的首场赌博表演开始，他的全部注意力就都在Sam身上了。

他试图搭话，然而他弟弟根本不在交谈的状态。他以为刚刚Sam的紧张焦急是一场表演，现在看来似乎不是，或者不全是。“Sam，老弟，你刚刚那样子真的性感爆了。”

Sam从鼻子里轻哼一声：“我记得你刚才可不是能好好欣赏的状态。”

“我就知道你没问题，兄弟，你可是我弟弟。”

“在我找到你之前输掉了50年寿命的人的弟弟？这可不像是什么值得炫耀的优势。”Sam开始顺利交谈了，很好，而且他终于放开了那堆恶心的筹码和汗液的混合物，搓了搓手。“从什么时候开始我们和女巫做生意了？”

“凡事都要有第一次嘛……就像我今天才知道，为什么会有人因为性窒息玩过火勒死自己了——”Sam挑起的半根眉毛激起了Dean的兴致，“我当时喉咙仿佛被人掐住，大脑缺氧得快要出现幻觉了，模模糊糊地看见性感迷人的小Sammy修长的手指在绿绒布桌面上面游走——”Dean越说越夸张，“我当时差点就要勃起了……”

“我以为是差点就死掉了。”Sam不失时机打断Dean的胡扯，“早知道你这么享受，我就再拖一会儿好了。”

Dean忽然坐在Sam对面，一本正经地打量他的脸：“看着你的脸死掉好像也不错。”

Sam避开Dean的目光，笑了一下，接着突然越过牌桌扯起Dean的领口：“你还想试试吗？”他的手掌攀上Dean的喉结，Dean不由得咽了一下口水，下意识地去摸Sam的手背，然而那只毛茸茸的大手触感竟然如此陌生：他的弟弟那双胖乎乎的小手呢？那双习惯性牵着他衣角的、柔软光滑的小手呢？现在这个大得离谱的厚实手掌是哪个家伙的？！

“我的手摸起来很舒服？”Sam的声音使他回过神，发现自己一直在色眯眯地摸着弟弟的手背，他连忙把手放下，又忍不住在自己的大腿上蹭了两把。不对劲，这氛围不对劲。但是在他能想起来到底是哪里不对劲之前，Sam掐着他的脖子亲了一下他的嘴角。

Dean稀里糊涂地坐在那里，两手规规矩矩地摆在大腿上，仰着头愣在原地。他的大脑难以承载如此之大的信息负荷，无法下达任何移动的指令。

然而他得寸进尺的弟弟并没给他继续思考的时间。他直接一条腿跪上牌桌，又把另一条腿抬上来，面对着Dean跪坐在桌边，双手捧起他哥的脑袋专心地吻他的嘴。

到了这个地步，Dean再拿“没反应过来”当作借口就太虚伪了。他现在明确地感觉到自己的神经疯狂地绷紧，紧的如同小提琴的弦，他不停地看见John那张脸上令人恐惧的大眼睛，大得像两个水潭，用那种他犯了最严重的错误时才会露出的眼神无声地指责他。

但是他没办法推开Sam，接吻的感觉过于自然，一切发生得水到渠成，仿佛他们是一对相爱多年的恋人，而不是一起长大的亲兄弟。他也没办法把他的手从大腿上拿开，不论是推开Sam，搂紧Sam，还是简单地扶住他不要从摇摇晃晃的桌子上掉下去，他都做不到。他的手突然变得很沉，手臂上的汗毛立起来，朝他自己的皮肤扎下去，搞得他奇痒无比，然而关节却像生锈一样转动困难。

相反，Sam却该死的行动自如。他一只手掐住Dean的脖子，另一只手顺着他的衣襟一路向下，遇纽扣解纽扣，遇衬衫掀衬衫，遇皮带扯……皮带？！

Dean条件反射地捂住了他的皮带。如果连自己的关键部位受到攻击还能保持无动于衷的话，他也不可能活到现在了。

“Sammy……”他希望自己的声音不要听起来这么……意乱情迷。Sam放缓了攻城略地的速度，重新将注意力收回在接吻上。

这不对。这他娘的不对。

他在心里不断地喊着，但是却说不出口。无论如何，这是他的弟弟，虽然爸爸已经不在了，但是Bobby还在，他不应该，他无论如何不应该跟弟弟接吻。不对，不是因为会被惩罚才不应该，是本来，本来兄弟之间是不会产生欲望的。他们对彼此的身体可能比对自己还熟悉，他们从小一起长大，他们经常一起洗澡，或者不穿裤子、甩着鸡儿在汽车旅馆里走来走去——好吧，是他经常在Sam面前这么干，每次——好吧，确实不止一次，Sam都会把脸转过去，他还嘲笑他弟弟这么容易害羞……

害羞？！对啊，害羞？面前这个男人还有一点点羞耻心吗？他终于找回自己的理智，大概是由于这个Sam对他来说太陌生了，他已经没法沉浸在熟悉的温度和气味中麻痹自己，一种陌生的气场倾泻而下，混着戳在他脸颊上的长发发尖，令他无比警觉。这个人真的是他弟弟吗？他眼睛里的决绝猛烈的欲望之火，他下巴上刮过之后残留的胡茬，他刚刚赢回他的生命时那沉着冷静的眼神，这一切都那么陌生，陌生得令他不得不直视他，而没法用玩笑和打哈哈遮掩住那阵弥漫于他们之间的尴尬。

他有点希望Sam能够变回那个小男孩，他可以两只手臂抱住的小孩，看起来柔软但骨子里又倔又坚强的小孩，那个永远需要他照看的小弟弟。事实上他最近经常感觉到陌生，Sam新染上的小怪癖，他不熟悉的无意识的小动作，还有看向他的眼神……那些他忽视——或者说竭力忽视的小细节，此刻像打字机吐出的白纸黑字一样明晰而毫不留情地浮出水面，无一不提醒着他，他的小弟弟已经长大到他不得不平视的地步。操，仰头过久造成的晕眩和颈椎酸痛提醒他，可能不是平视，是仰视。他娘的，他现在最习惯看向Sam的姿势是仰视。

但是他此前从来没有注意到在Sam体内逐渐成型的那个男人。那个沉稳得像一片深海的Sam，那个有自己的欲望的Sam。

Sam没有动，只是将嘴唇贴在哥哥的嘴上，倔强地，一动不动地。Dean忽然意识到，Sam在等他，安静而决绝地等着他。他有一种可怕的预感，如果这个时候他拒绝Sam，那他弟弟很有可能会转身提起背包走出去，并且去到一个他再也找不到的地方，消失在他的生活里，直到他们两人都七老八十——如果他们这种高危职业也能活到那么久的话——再重逢，两个人都绝口不提今晚发生的事。这个吻将是他生命中的禁忌，他谈到他弟弟的时候将无可奈何地沉默，他在与人接吻的时候会想起Sam那一夜的眼神，他午夜梦回时会心脏酸痛、胃肠纠结，甚至忍不住去翻出藏得严严实实的唯一一张有Sam的照片然后哭得像个傻子但仍然无法拨出那个熟悉的号码……

他冷静、清晰地意识到，今晚，将是他们关系的分水岭。无论是变得更亲密——变态的亲密，还是遗憾地永远疏远，今天都必须有一个结果。Sam正在等着他的选择，等着这个结果。

他脑海中的第一个反应是，他不能失去Sammy。无论代价是什么，他不能失去他唯一的亲人。但是如果越过那条线，他们还能算是亲人吗？亲人会接吻、做爱、渴望彼此的身体吗？从那个吻开始，他一直以来给自己洗脑用的语词失去了它们的分量，被那些咒语一般的语言压抑的细小而沉重的事实显露出来，他用家人的借口掩饰过去的诡异事实如同房间里的大象一样飞速生长，直到他不得不硬着头皮面对。他们已经回不去了，以兄弟之名合理化的一切渴望与爱欲如今破土而出。可笑的是，这不过是因为他开了那个不该开的玩笑，但是为什么……究竟为什么Sam会当真啊？

他伸出一只手抚摸弟弟的脸，另一只手缓慢地梳着他耳鬓的头发，试图缓和一下气氛，但是Sam直接捉住他的手又啃又舔，还用那双Sammy标志性的狗狗眼盯着他。该死，那种眼神就像魔咒一样，令他本能地怜爱又心疼，他根本拒绝不了。

Sam一路舔到了他的手臂，搞得他整只手都湿漉漉的，但是那条不安分的舌头一直没有收回去，变得有点干，摩擦着他的皮肤，那种痒痒的感觉仿佛顺着他体内的一条线直接传导进他的胃里，并在他的肠胃中上下翻腾，惹得他焦躁不安。Dean有点想哭，甚至有点希望爸爸能出现在门口，制止一下他弟弟越轨的举止，这个念头吓了他一跳，却使他瞬间清醒，他意识到爸爸虽然不在，但是Bobby正在下面的车上等着他们。他现在应该还不知道他们成功了，如果他再不给Bobby打电话报平安的话，他不确定轮椅老头会不会拖着双腿爬上22楼“解救”他们。

就在这时，他的手机响了。他正在犹豫要不要接听的时候，Sam按下了接听键。

Dean一把夺过手机，“Bobby！你怎么样……”Sam从桌子上下来，稳稳当当地跪在他面前，搂着他的脖子吻他的喉结。

“我他妈还能怎么样！你们到底解决了没有！别告诉我你们两个都活着。”Sam解开了他的衬衫，Dean一只手举着手机，一只手去制止Sam，但拗不过弟弟的两只大手。

“解决了！哈哈哈……我现在感觉自己年轻得能单手……单手解决四个吸血鬼……嗯……”

“那你们他妈的为什么不下来？！别告诉我你们在上面拿女巫的扑克牌玩变魔术！”Sam现在解开了他的腰带，Dean几乎放弃了反抗。他一只手捂着自己的内裤，一只手有气无力地推着Sam的头，却意外地摸到了Sam额头上的汗。这个见鬼的大变态在紧张？

“我们……嗯……我们还要做一些，哦，做一些调查，你知道，除了我们可能还有很多受害者，不要……啊Sammy……我们得……得怎么样，啊对……找到他们……”Dean用头和肩膀夹着手机，两只手去阻止Sam，然而后者用双手拉开Dean的手，俯身到Dean两腿之间，趁他合上双腿之前把大脑袋伸进他拉开的牛仔裤拉链之间，用濡湿的舌头舔Dean的内裤。

“这他妈是什么？！Dean，我记得你说你年轻得能单手操十个吸血鬼，所以你现在怎么喘得像个八十八岁的老头？”Dean努力屏住呼吸来遏制自己喉咙里的呻吟。他当然早就硬了，现在正和自己的亲弟弟十指相握，并对着那张性感的小嘴支帐篷，操，就像小时候拿着奶嘴塞进那张嘴里……不！他才不会塞进……

“操……不是，我是说我没有……Bobby，我们现在真的有些忙，我待会……”忙着口交。Dean的理智已经到达临界点。好在Bobby气哼哼地骂了一句“Idjit”就挂断了电话。

来不及了。Sam已经扒下了他的内裤，像婴儿追逐奶嘴一样吮吸起来。

Dean仰起头看着天花板，双手抓紧椅子两边，咬紧牙齿硬撑着，泪水从眼角溢出来，顺着脸颊和脖颈滑下去，落进敞开的领口里。他现在没法思考，脑子里嗡嗡作响，努力克制着下半身想要剧烈抖动的冲动。Sam惊人的擅长这个，但是Dean没法享受。他的下半身越爽，脑子里就越乱，他越来越恨自己，Sam点燃了他的那些一闪而过的猥琐念头，那些被他用自嘲和亲情的借口压下去的念头。他强迫自己不要享受这个，但是又担心这是最后一次，他和Sam的未来现在就颤颤巍巍地挂在悬崖边，他很清楚，只要他认真地推开Sam，Sam就会转身走出那扇门，从他的生活里消失。Dean把自己的忍耐看成一种牺牲，为了把弟弟留在自己身边而牺牲掉他三十年来建立起来的道德感。他感到自己的下半身正在做着最下流的乱伦之举，而意识却平静地在神圣之海上漂浮。他看见了那场大火，看见了自己从火场中抱出来的那个婴儿。从那时开始Sam成了他的责任，他感到自己有义务保护弟弟，从衣柜里那些可怕的东西，到他们暴烈的父亲，再到他们与众不同的工作中的一切超自然的东西……不对，如果这样的话他就该让Sammy留在斯坦福，他自己的私心害了他弟弟。如果自己不去找他，Sam就不会……不对，是那些天使操纵了这一切，他们的命运……

他的意识越来越混乱，对身体的掌控也越来越弱，他几乎成了一个旁观者，就和那次濒临死亡的时候一样，他看着自己挺动着臀部将生殖器捅进他弟弟的嘴里，看着Sam捧着它们努力做着吞咽的动作，看着自己毫不犹豫地射进他的喉咙里。

Sam被他的精液呛到，忍不住收回身体转头对着地面猛烈咳嗽。照顾Sam的本能使Dean清醒过来，他有些慌乱地从椅子上滑下来，跪在Sam面前关切地看着他，一只手自然地搭在Sam肩膀上。Sam看着他笑了，随即乖巧地靠进他怀里，一只手臂环住他的腰，头靠在他的肚子上轻轻咳嗽。这个情景下Dean唯一能做的就是搂紧Sam。他们的拥抱无声地传递着心照不宣的信息：他们离不开彼此。天使们的阴谋分不开他们，这是显而易见的；而他们自己的卑劣愿望仍然无法分开他们。他们此刻真正成了同谋，一出荒诞而罪恶的乱伦戏码的同谋。此时再没有什么能分开他们了，即使是死亡……Dean在无限的悲伤中感到一种难言的安心，疯狂与变态过后的安宁。他低头吻着Sam的发顶，Sam的体温传递到他的嘴唇上。

“上帝啊……Sam……”他不知道该叫哪个。

Sam抬头看他的脸，露出他最熟悉的那种天真的微笑。谁能想到这个天使般——当然不是那些害惨了他们的天使——的男人刚刚跪在地上给他的亲哥哥做口活呢。

这时Sam的手机又突然响了起来，打断了兄弟俩难得的宁静。

“Bobby？”

“你们他妈的到底下不下来？”

虽然早有预感，但是当Sam真的在Bobby的鼾声掩护下爬上Dean的床的时候他才意识到问题的严重性。上帝，他们三个现在正在汽车旅馆的同一间房间里，Bobby规律的鼾声表明了他正在熟睡，而他的弟弟，半天之前刚刚给他口交过的弟弟现在正趴在他身上，两人的性器隔着一层内裤贴在一起。

Sam没穿内裤。Dean下意识伸手抓了一把他的屁股，结果直接摸到了紧实的肌肉。Sam捉住他试图逃跑的左手，引导着它揉捏着自己的屁股。Dean早就猜到，那经常锻炼的臀大肌揉起来手感一定很好，他很惭愧的是以前每次看到Sam背对自己展示那对蝴蝶状的臀瓣的时候他都忍不住幻想它们的手感。可是……Dean越来越感到不对劲，因为Sam的手正在引导他的，向着，向着臀缝里移动。直到Sam捏着他的手指插进自己的屁股，Dean才意识到：刚刚Sam在浴室磨蹭半天并不是在洗澡，而是……自己做了扩张。

Dean吓得用被子蒙住Sam的身体，却将两人限制在了一个狭小的空间里。Sam温热的气息挠得他脖子痒痒的，赤裸的身体不安分地蹭着他的衣服。这回两个人都不怎么需要努力，Dean下面的小脑袋就自动自觉地抬起了头。Bobby的鼾声仍然规律地响着，只是现在换了个频率，先是长长一阵呼噜，接着一个抽气加停顿，半秒钟之后是呼气时气流受阻的鸣音。Dean感觉自己的心跳很快随着Bobby的鼾声调整了节奏，每次鼾声停顿，他的心跳几乎也停了半拍。Sam却看似完全不受影响，只顾着用毛茸茸的大脑袋蹭Dean的胸口，顺便弓起脊背，将自己的屁股对准Dean勃起的生殖器坐下去。

Sam的体内经过了润滑，但是似乎效果不怎么好，留下的润滑剂不多，因此他进入的时候也很困难，顶了两下甚至连龟头都没有完全挤进去。Dean想撤出来，但是Sam不让，甚至更加用力地用Dean的性器捅自己，还将一声轻轻的呻吟送进哥哥的耳朵里。Bobby的鼾声又一次停顿，Dean的心跳也是，Sam趁着这个间隙捅得更加深入了一点点。

Dean觉得自己的耳朵此时无比敏感，甚至比潜入吸血鬼巢穴的时候更加敏感，他仿佛能用耳朵看见Bobby打鼾的时候的空气进出的形状，看见窗外走过的行人和车辆，看见浴室拧不紧的水龙头滴落的水珠和水珠砸在水池里碎裂开来的样子。渐渐地，他觉得自己的感官都连在一起，棉被下的环境开始扭曲，Sam的呼吸声包裹着他，温热而甜蜜，落在他耳后皮肤上的气息是Sammy眼睛的颜色，紧贴着他大腿根的Sam的皮肤触感像热巧克力加牛奶。只有他惨兮兮的龟头此时并不怎么舒服——虽然他不太敢当场指出——Sam夹得太紧了，如果对面是个姑娘他一定会把屌拔出来在三十秒内自己解决掉再花上一整晚安慰紧张和受伤的姑娘，但是这是Sam，是他努力取悦自己的小弟弟。

“Sammy，你还需要再扩张一下，我帮你……”他用气音对弟弟喃喃道，却被一个苦涩的吻堵住嘴唇。Bobby在旁边的床上咂了咂嘴，睡梦中吐出一句“Idjit”，翻了个身。

Dean心软了，用自己最温柔的方式舔着Sam口腔里的每一个角落，吞咽着Sam的口水，然而他的口水却越来越咸，甚至渐渐地变得腥甜：这种熟悉的味道使他警觉起来，他努起嘴唇推开Sam，盯着他的眼睛，然而黑暗中什么也看不清。Dean小心地从他身体里抽出来，听见Sam小小地吸了一口气。他用棉被裹着Sam，不由分说——Sam也没法开口说话——地推进浴室，随手打开了灯。

然而面前的景象令他吓得仿佛是在操弟弟的时候见到了John的鬼魂。

上帝，他把自己的宝贝弟弟搞成了什么样子啊。

Sam现在满脸泪痕，嘴角挂着血，头发因为摩擦产生的静电四散开来，Dean的目光往下移动，很快被那可怜的小家伙吸引了视线：Sam的龟头是红肿的，几乎是挂在向下弯着的柱体上，周围的阴毛挂满乳白色的液体。Dean看得气不打一处来，掰过Sam的下巴捏开他的嘴，发现他只是咬破了自己的嘴唇，接着狠狠地松开手，又打算扳过他的身体检查肛门，但是Sam倔强地始终正面对着他。

两个人僵持不下，渐渐地都用上了熟悉的格斗姿势，很快纠缠在一起。一瞬间他们仿佛回到了五年前的那个斯坦福之夜，两人死命的要把对方按在地上，而Dean和五年前一样有所保留，小心地不愿伤到弟弟。

这次，Sam又被按倒在地，脸朝下贴在浴室冰冷的瓷砖地面上。Dean一只手控制着Sam的双手，一只手颤抖着扒开Sam的臀缝，只看了一眼就放开了双手，一屁股坐在地上，背靠着墙壁将脸埋在自己两手之间。

“你们哥俩到底在搞什么？”门外传来Bobby带着睡意又不耐烦的声音，“半夜抢厕所打起来了吗？你们几岁了？三岁和七岁？”

Sam慢慢爬起来，靠着对面的墙壁坐下来，始终将屁股藏在身后。

“我……我让Sam帮我检查一下身体，看看有没有完全恢复……你知道，几个小时前我还是八十多岁的老人嘛……”Dean努力调整自己的气息，他得回答Bobby的话，不然他真的有可能撞开门，然后看到兄弟俩衣冠不整、“坦诚相对”地坐在地上。

幸好Bobby咕哝了几声就又睡了过去，几分钟后，门外又响起熟悉的鼾声。

然而这次Dean无比希望自己不要听到那本应使他心安的鼾声，因为他发现自己又和Sam单独处于一个狭小的空间里了。他不知道该怎么面对Sam。他本来从一开始，Sam吻他的时候就可以拒绝他，然而他一直用“拒绝不了弟弟的狗狗眼”这样蹩脚而愚蠢的借口欺骗自己，欺骗他们。他现在不得不承认自己对Sam的感情不纯，至少不是纯粹的骨肉之情，还掺杂了肌肤之亲的欲望。他更加不得不承认的是他们这种畸形的欲望给Sam造成的巨大伤害。Sam下身伤口的景象恍如一盆冷水浇在Dean头上，令他瞬间清醒，现在他不得不面对现实和进行思考，而他力不从心。

Dean没有抬头看Sam，也知道Sam现在的表情会是什么样。受伤、倔强、决绝……他太熟悉Sam那个表情，那个无数次出现在他的梦中的表情，每一次Sam露出这个表情之后，他都会听到那声令他的心都会颤抖的摔门声。从Sam离开他们去斯坦福开始，这个场景就无数次出现在他梦里，而每一次他都没法拦下Sam，没法打开那扇门追出去，抱住Sam求他留下。他知道Sam不会留下。

他自认不是一个喜欢逃避的人，虽然这话说出来Sam估计不信——但他现在只想逃离这个肮脏逼仄的小浴室，把被子蒙在头上呼呼大睡。被子蒙头……一想到这个，他又感到自己的身上仍残留着Sam皮肤的触感，他觉得自己一段时间之内都会对蒙头睡觉有心理阴影了……此外，他正在努力克制着自己逃避的冲动，似乎只要他出去，关上身后的门，Sam就会和十九岁的时候一样消失在他的生活中。但是他现在没法触碰Sam，接触Sam让他对自己感到恶心。他在矛盾纠结之中一动不动。

时间流逝，他的后背肌肉酸痛，下半身也早已发麻，浴室没有窗户，他不知道过了多久。起初他还可以通过计算Bobby的鼾声估算时间，但很快他就算不下去了。他从见到Sam第一眼开始的回忆像幻灯片一样从他眼前划过。那个浑身通红的小婴儿，奶声奶气的小屁孩，叛逆的少年，更加叛逆的青年……Sam其实一直像个正常的孩子一样，又可爱又不听话，令人生气又疼惜，不正常的是他，是这个支离破碎的家。Sam应该有正常的生活，这个念头其实一直在他的潜意识里存在着，或许这就是他没法追出去阻止Sam前往斯坦福的原因：他不是怕自己拦不下来，他是怕自己成功将Sam从奔向斯坦福的路上拦下来，从他奔向幸福的路上拦下来。他忽然明白自己一直以来重视亲情的自我认知不过是美化过的自己对家人的变态依恋。他迫使自己变得像John，过分依恋Sam，其实这个家里最不正常的就是他自己。

“Dean。我们得谈谈。”Sam低沉得听不出感情的声音适时打断了他的自怨自艾。他下意识地循声望去，正好看见Sam坚定的眼神，然而这眼神反而让他动摇了。“我不觉得有什么好谈的”冲口而出，他立刻就后悔了，但他后悔时的习惯性动作却是站起来将手搭在门把手上。等他意识到自己又在逃避的时候，他的手已经自动打开了门，清晨的冷空气从关不严的窗缝溜进来，扑在他的赤裸的身体上。他一言不发地、蹑手蹑脚地借着熹微的晨光摸索着穿衣服。身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，Sam也跟着他出来了，听起来也在穿衣服。布料摩擦身体的声音又一次勾起了他关于昨夜的回忆，他咬紧牙努力忘记那一切。

“你们两个混蛋到底让不让人睡觉？”Bobby终于气急败坏地从床上撑起上半身，眼睛仍然闭着，愤怒地叫喊着，“这才几点？几点？你们昨天闹到那么晚，今天案子终于结束了又一大早就起来折腾，Dean，我记得你刚刚体会过老年人的感受？一晚上过去就忘到脑后了？”

“我很抱歉，Bobby……”

“你是该抱歉！你们两个到底怎么回事？我敢肯定有事。是什么我这个老头子可以听的吗？还是你们更愿意把我送回去，然后你们再吵上半年？”

“我们送你回去，Bobby。”Sam突然说话，语调平静，这种声音让Dean松了一口气。

“看来我是电灯泡咯。”

“很抱歉让你担心了。但是我和Dean会解决好自己的事的。”

“哼。Idjit。”

离开Bobby的小屋的路上他们一言不发，漫无目的地开上公路。他们谁都没心情去看下一个案子的资料，也没有人想起来联系一下他们的天使。他们有自己的矛盾要解决，拯救世界——或者毁灭世界——之类的事现在要往后排。

“Dean。我们得谈谈。”

“谈什么？谈时隔二十三年你又开始亲吻我了？还是谈谈——我把你操肿的……”

这话他自己都听起来刺耳。

“我知道我对你的感情不正常……”

“不仅是‘不正常’！这是病态！是乱伦！”

“Dean，你可以不用这种伤人的话来掩饰不安……”

“我只是在说事实。事实就是，就是，你是一个变态，Sam，你是一个该死的变态。”

“我……”

“我也是。Sam，我和你一样。我们就是两个变态。”

“所以你也爱我对吗？”Sam迅速接道，声音里充满了毫不掩饰的欣喜。

“哦，天，我当然……当然，爱你。你是我弟弟，我唯一的亲人，我可以为了你下地狱，我……”

“那你愿意和我做爱吗？”

Dean转头看向Sam，接着被他灼热的眼神逼得转回来看向前方的路。“Sam，你不明白吗？即使我们不搞到床上去，我对你的爱都不会减少，而且不会少于任何人，虽然这种话我一般是在我们两个中的一个要死了才会说，但是……你这个样子比我死了也好不了多少。我就直说了：我爱你，哦这还真是……我爱你，Sammy，对我来说任何人、任何事都没有你重要，从我四岁的时候开始……”

“从你四岁的时候开始！Dean，那我们之后经历的那些都算什么？对你来说我们的关系就是兄弟吗？我想我在得寸进尺，其实我也不知道我在纠结什么，我……但是，不一样，Dean，你爱我，或者像你说的，你爱我胜过一切，你会为了我做任何事，但这一切都是因为什么？因为我是你弟弟？因为你最重视亲情，而我是你唯一活着的亲人？因为爸爸说过的‘照顾好Sammy’？”

“那你呢？”

“我？”

“对你来说我是什么？你不是也只把我当作亲人？而且还是你的‘不正常’的亲人，拼命逃离的亲人，你奔向苹果派生活的最大阻碍，可以轻而易举地丢掉的……”

“我没有！Dean，你是我在这个世界上最重要的人，我……”

“那你为什么丢下我去斯坦福？为什么去追求你的‘正常的生活’？为什么连一个电话、一封信都没有……”

“因为我已经忍不了了！”Sam的声音充满酸涩，Dean觉得自己的胸中郁积着憋闷的感觉，像暴风雨前夕的乌云。Sam停了一下，换了个稍微平静一点的声音继续说道：“因为我已经无法忍受和你待在一个屋檐下了。你睡觉时的鼾声，你刷过牙后洗手间留下的味道，你趁爸爸睡着之后偷偷手淫时喉咙里发出的声音……每一件都足以使我发疯，或者钻进厕所哭着冲得昏天黑地。上帝，我那时候十九岁，我几乎没法控制自己不要做出什么出格的事情来……”

“就像昨天那样？”

“就像昨天那样。”

所以，这反倒要怪他咯？Sam撇下他不告而别，两年来杳无音讯，甚至为了什么劳什子面试拒绝和自己寻找爸爸和猎魔……这一切都是要怪他了？

“那Jessica…”说出口他就后悔了。

“Jess是我见过最棒的姑娘。她知道你，而且知道我的想法。她没有觉得我龌龊，反而帮我学会了控制自己。”

Sam的坦诚反衬出他的软弱和虚伪，Sam炽热的感情则灼烧着Dean的心。他感到惭愧，原来这么多年过去，最后无法面对自己的感情的人是他自己。

“Dean，自从我回到你身边，我一直在做的事就是让你看见我。不是看见那个胖嘟嘟的Sammy，是现在的我。我想让你像爱一个人那样爱我，而不是沉浸在你的‘亲情游戏’中自我感动。”

Dean说不出话来。他承认，看见真实的男人Sam令他害怕。去爱一个人，并且承担后果，而不是用“亲情”来绑架别人、麻痹自己，在这方面他永远不如Sam做得好。他感到自己无法承担“Sam不爱自己”这个后果，所以只能寄希望于Sam可以出于亲情施舍给自己一份爱。他想起刚刚冲口而出的“变态”，感到更加惭愧。仿佛是为了撇开自己和这桩乱伦罪行——对，是罪行——的关系，他才下意识地极力否认这种感情存在的合理性。然而，或许一切没有他想的那么复杂，Sam爱他，就像他爱Sam一样，或许不太一样，但总而言之他们是相爱的。一想到Sam他的世界都亮了，这绝望的、操蛋的世界里，Sam是他唯一的光亮。

“操。我也爱你，伙计。”一切都这么简单。

“我也爱你，Dean。”

Dean将车开到应急车道上，打开双闪，接着毫不犹豫地扑向Sam。和他预料的一样，Sam热烈地回应他，唇舌交缠之间Dean在脑海中默默做出了一个重要的决定。然而现实中，他只是搂着Sam的成熟的身体，将手插进衬衫和背心下面抚摸着Sam的皮肤，摩挲着皮肤上大大小小的疤痕。Sam不仅是他的责任，更是他的爱人。他开始接受这个事实，即使爱比责任更难把握，但他会为了Sam努力去适应。

空旷的高速公路上，阴云覆盖着大地，他们的Impala在旷野中显得无比渺小，仿佛是热成像仪上的一个火红的小点。Dean现在无比喜爱他的宝贝完美的连排座椅，因此抓紧一切机会躺在上面，并且躺下了就粘在上面，坚决不起来。Sam很快明白了他的目的。

“Dean，我真的不介意……”

“闭嘴，今天要么你操我，要么什么都别做。”

Dean伸手到自己后面，用手指朝着菊花捅下去。“嗷——”

Sam笑了，“不是这样的，Dean，你需要润滑。”

“你的润滑剂借我一下。”

“我……我没来得及买……”

“什么？那你之前用的是……”他想起了之前Sammy阴毛上那些黏着的乳白色液体，“哦……”

“你不会嫌弃我吧？”Sam有点扭捏地问。

Dean没回答，而是滑下去，跪坐在副驾驶的地板上。既然今天他们做不了了，那总要把两个人的麻烦解决掉。可当那种奇怪的味道在他口腔里弥漫开来，喉咙一下一下地被轻轻顶到，Dean才明白为别人口交并没有他幻想的那么浪漫。他忍住干呕的冲动，努力吸吮着Sam的阴茎。他能感觉到Sam在努力克制想要在他嘴里抽插的冲动。

“来吧，Sammy，别害羞……”他口含着Sam的性器，含糊不清地说道。他两手抓住Sam的腰保持平衡，又挪动自己的屁股调整姿势。“Dean，我现在真的很想操你的屁股。”Dean又扭动了两下自己的小屁股作为回答。

不知道过了多久，久到至少四辆车从这荒无人烟的乡村公路上疾驶而过，有一辆卡车甚至停下来，很快又开走了。他的眼睛离不开Sam的肚皮，但是仍然能想象试图提供帮助的卡车司机见到他们这副模样时鄙夷的神情。感谢上帝他不知道他们是亲兄弟。

“操啊，Sam，你到底射不射？”他感觉到自己的口水已经在他心爱的宝贝Impala的地板上积了一滩，Sam仍然慢腾腾地摇动着屁股用生殖器在他嘴里画圈。

“Dean，你这样真可爱。”他能听出Sam话语中的笑意，正打算破口大骂，Sam突然射进了他嘴里。

“咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳……”Dean扶着皮座椅咳个不停。“所以说，不要在给别人口交的时候说话。”Sam看热闹不嫌事大。

“你……咳咳……你这是报复……”

“后面又来车了，我们该走了。你不想这幅样子又被人看见吧？刚刚那个卡车司机可是表情很精彩呢。”

“那我呢？”Dean感觉自己上了当。

“一会儿遇到第一家汽车旅馆我就帮你解决。快走吧，你不想射在你的宝贝Impala上吧？”Sam边拉上自己裤子拉链边若无其事地说。

操。他看错了人。Sam就是一个拔屌无情的小混蛋。

可他是这么爱这个无情的小混蛋。


	2. 番外

“太多了，Sam，我觉得自己现在就像个下面水淋淋的婊子。”

“闭嘴，我知道没做好润滑就被插入是什么感觉。你不想把自己搞到肛裂就老实等着。”

Dean仰面躺在汽车旅馆的单人床上，盯着天花板兔子形状的裂痕，举着双腿等Sam帮他润滑和扩张。是的，单人床，他和Sam仍然习惯性地要了两张单人床，并且解释“我们是兄弟”。Dean可不想头上挂着大大的牌子写着自己是gay。

即使是百无聊赖地躺在床上感受着弟弟的手指在自己的肛门口进进出出的时候。

“我觉得应该是这样，为什么他们那么容易就进去了？Dean你能不能放松一点？我现在连一根手指头都……”

“你别动，放着我来。”Dean把左手伸到下面，努力低头往下看——虽然脖子上的皮肤挤成六层也看不到——又按了按自己的菊花，“嘿，哥们，这东西是软的。”

Sam给了他一个无奈的表情。他抱过笔记本电脑把屏幕转向Dean，“你看，就是这样，先挤润滑剂到手上和肛门口，然后……”

“认真的？朋友？我为什么要看gay片？”

“为了学习。”Sam一本正经地说，然而Dean觉得他只是觉得摆弄自己的身体很有趣，“其实我们应该试一下灌肠的……”

“那我宁愿肛裂！”事实上，说出这个词之后Dean就开始害怕了，他认怂的表情没有逃过Sam的眼睛。“为什么你嘴里的专有名词一个接一个？你到底从什么时候就开始考虑操我了？”

“我也说不准，可能从我第一次梦遗开始，或者第一次自慰，或者第一次上色情网站……总之所有与性有关的事我都会自动带入你的脸。至于谁操谁，说实话我也没想好，有时候看着你那漂亮的脸就想看你被操哭的样子，有时候看到gay片里面受方被撑开那么夸张的屁股……又觉得舍不得你受那么多苦，所以我其实一直在练习给自己做扩张，不过昨天还是失败了……我没想到你那么大，我是说，它看起来和真的插入我的屁股的时候还是有差距的……“

Dean目瞪口呆地看着Sam说着，不设防的下面被猛地捅进一根中指。“操！”

“很好，Dean，你刚才很放松，”Sam温柔地奖励了Dean一个吻。

“啊……Sam！我觉得不行，快出去……啊轻一点……”Sam只是低头检查两人链接的部位，顺便在Dean身体里转了转手指。“没关系的，Dean，你做得很好。”

“润滑剂！再来一点，我觉得下面干了，你不知道这样摩擦有多疼！”

“Sam象征性地又挤了一点润滑剂，Dean又开始叫：“啊，再来点，不够……”

“你是吃这个东西的吗？”Sam很鄙夷地挤了一大坨，“或许是该让你尝尝润滑剂的味道，据说他们已经把这种东西做成食品级的了。”

“谁会没事吃这种鼻涕一样黏糊糊的恶心的东西？”

“别这么粗鲁，哥，它可是能救你的屁股的东西。”

Sam把手指退出去一点，又转动了几下准备进去第二根。

“再来几下！就是捅进去再退出来那种。那感觉超爽，我能感觉到像憋了好久的一根屎一样顺滑地溜出肠道……”

“你一定要破坏我们的第一场正式性爱吗？”

“这有什么羞耻的！说得好像我没见过你大号一样。我甚至还给你换过纸尿裤，那时候爸爸把我们丢给保姆自己跑出去追杀黄眼恶魔，阿姨只是出去了一下你就自己拉在了纸尿裤里然后哭个不停……我只能想办法帮你换，老天，谁能想到那么小的一个小婴儿可以制造出那么臭的毒气炸弹……”

“Dean！”

“嘿！兄弟，现在你的手指在我屁股里，总得让我嘴上说点什么来找回一下身为哥哥的尊严吧。”

“那你继续说，我要进去第二根手指了。忍一下。”

“嗷！Sam，Sammy，轻点，轻点……等一下让我缓一缓……你就不能亲我一下吗？转移一下我的注意力？”

“我还要集中注意力免得把你下面那个柔软的小洞捅破。Dean，和你接吻真的令人分心。”

于是Dean开始玩弄Sam垂下来的长发，把它们绕在指间搓来搓去。“Sam，为什么你要留长发？这一点也不温彻斯特。”

“为了让我看起来像贝多芬。”

“嗷！轻点！但是你一点也不像贝多芬。”

“你也一点也不像爸爸。Dean，你这么软，从里到外都是，让我真的不忍心弄疼你……”

“如果你不要一边在我的直肠里乱抠一边说这种话的话会更有说服力的。”

“那等我待会插进你身体里的时候再说。话说回来，Dean，我们已经扩张了快十分钟了，你下面还是这么紧，再这样下去我们直到世界末日都没办法做爱了。我要用点力了，像这样……”

“啊！呃，Sam我要死了我坚持不住了！嗷——”

“别叫得像个小女孩一样！你这样会让我有负罪感的。别推我的手指，试一下吸它们，用你的肠肉，来，宝贝，宝贝Dean，乖孩子……”Sam用另一只手在Dean肚皮上画圈，被Dean两只手抱住送到嘴里。“对，下面的嘴也像这样吸，棒极了，Dean你的身体真的很适合做爱……”

“Sam我觉得我准备好了！我们要不要试试插入？”

“差得远，Dean，你得放松，放松，宝贝。”Sam用插在Dean嘴里的两根手指夹住Dean的舌头，指根在Dean的牙齿上摩擦。一阵电流从他的手指直通他的大脑，本来已经勃起的生殖器又晃了晃。

“操，Sam，你不会要用那个东西操我吧，我不觉得我可以，我觉得不行，我不行……”

“谢谢你的称赞，你也可以摸摸它。”

Dean像摸一只小动物一样摸了摸Sam的龟头。

Sam把手从Dean口中拿出来，Dean很听话地把上面的口水吸吮干净。Sam握住Dean扬起的生殖器，按了按前端，接着调整自己的姿势，放低身体直到用嘴对准它。

“不要……Sam……”

Sam轻轻吻了一下Dean的龟头，“它真可爱。”他顺着柱体吻下去，直到半张脸都埋在Dean的阴毛里，陶醉一般地吸着气。

“Sam……”

Sam从中间叼住Dean的性器，用舌头抚摸它。一股乳白色的液体直接喷在Sam脸上，他反射性地闭眼，再睁开的时候睫毛上都挂着精液。“对不起，Sammy，我没……”Sam直接把手指从Dean体内撤出来，双手捧起Dean的脸，疯狂地吻他，吻到精液、泪水和口水混合在两个人之间，吻到两人都气喘吁吁地红着脸放开彼此，Sam轻轻地说：“可以了，Dean，我想进去。”Dean点了点头，他用右手捉住Dean的左手，两人的十指交缠在一起，Sam左手扶着自己的生殖器缓缓进入Dean的身体。

“看着我，Dean，正面看着我。”

Dean的脸被转过来面对他的弟弟，水汪汪的大眼睛里面映出Sam修长的身体。Sam从Dean的眼睛里看自己的倒影，那里看不见他皮肤上大大小小的丑陋伤疤，只能看到精于锻炼的美好身材，Sam几乎都要赞叹出声，这是他见过的最美好的自己。

“唔……”Dean从牙缝挤出一声轻轻的叹息，Sam进入的动作瞬间停住了。“你怎么样？能坚持吗？”

“继续……Sammy，继续……啊……”

Sam继续一毫米一毫米地把自己的性器塞进哥哥的直肠里，两个人羞涩压抑的呻吟越来越强，渐渐变得此起彼伏，充斥着整个小小的房间，甚至包含了夸张的成分：这场性爱逐渐变成了一次喘息比赛，看谁叫得更放荡、更性感，而Dean毫不意外地赢了。

“伙计，你的娇喘是跟多少姑娘学的啊……”

“足够多，小Sammy，我好歹是你哥……啊……Sammy……girl……你真是太棒了……”

“等我动起来你再喊吧，如果你还喊得动的话。”

Dean仰起头寻找Sam的嘴唇，但只够到了他的喉结，于是顺便对着它啃了起来。Sam的脖子上是没刮干净的胡茬，蹭在Dean的嘴唇和舌头上痒痒的，像猫咪的舌头。Dean忍不住又用嘴唇在Sam的脖子上蹭了蹭。

Sam的生殖器直接插到了底。Dean明显难以适应这个程度，嘴唇离开Sam的喉结被牙齿咬住，一声闷哼从喉咙里滚出，Sam定在原地不敢乱动，“Dean？”

Dean缓了好一会：“没事。继续。”Sam缓缓俯身将Dean胡乱的呻吟吞进口中，一边用各种方式舔吻他的嘴一边轻轻地挪动腰臀，并根据Dean的每一声喘息调整着姿势，不一会就累得满头是汗。他用两只手肘撑在Dean两边，低头对着Dean的胸口轻轻喘了一会，后者直接用两条腿环住他的腰并用双脚锁住，同时向上顶动胯部一下一下地将自己送上去。“我们要不要换个姿势？你躺下休息一会？”

“不要。我喜欢在上面。”Sam轻咬了一口Dean的乳头，接着支起自己的身体加大了力度。Dean逐渐适应了Sam的节奏，居然开始挑衅，他保持着用直肠含住Sam阴茎的姿势努力翻身想把Sam压到下面去。Sam不甘示弱，更加用力地做着活塞运动，将剧烈的喘息全数喷吐在Dean敏感的乳头上，接触到Sam滚烫气息的一边乳头乖乖地起立。Dean则更大声地在Sam耳边呻吟，夹杂着“小婊子”、“兄弟”、“Sammy girl”之类的胡言乱语，试图使Sam分心。他们仿佛回到了小时候，Sam的搏击训练现场，他试图将他最忠实的陪练哥哥撂倒在地上，但从没成功过——Sam从小就是一个比同龄人瘦弱得多的孩子，更别提两人四岁的年龄差。然而Sam的力量一天比一天惊人，Dean的防守也越来越力不从心，他在提高警惕的同时暗暗高兴，他的弟弟越擅长搏斗，在猎魔的战斗中也就越安全。

“Dean，你叫得太假了。”他抽出性器，打算对着Dean的脸射出来，然而趁着他分心的时候Dean已经把他骑在了胯下，并且一气呵成地又将它插了回去：“不许射。要不就射在我体内。”

“你会生病的。会发烧，还有……”Sam在射精的临界点努力忍住，又痒又麻的感觉直冲大脑。他现在只想不顾一切地射在Dean体内，反正一会做好清洁就好。

“那你就憋着吧。”

Sam感到自己到了极限，Dean仍在他的生殖器上动来动去，简直拿自己当作了按摩棒，不断歪斜身子探索自己的身体，寻找着各种舒适的点。他能感到自己的前端不断渗出液体，Dean不知什么时候又一次勃起的性器也在Sam的阴毛上吐出了一股股的白色液体。

看来今天是一定要分出胜负来了，Sam抓了一把Dean的性器，突如其来的攻击使Dean直接射在了自己下巴上。Sam带着坏笑看向Dean，两只手枕在脑后。

Dean把下巴上的精液抹在了Sam精致的头发上。

“哥！你知道我的头发要花多少时间……”

“来啊，牛仔！不服就来操我！哟呼！Sammy Sammy girl!”

Sam从床上坐起来，把Dean捧在自己怀里，脑袋往他脸上蹭，两手几乎抱住Dean往自己的生殖器上砸。他已经不需要再假装呻吟，疯狂滚烫的喘息直接冲出他的口腔，无法抑制地把Dean整只耳朵熏红了。事实上，Dean整张脸都是红的，两次高潮折腾得他敏感得如同发烧。Sam则更狼狈，只能不断调整自己的底线，并在内心疯狂喊叫着忍耐，忍耐。

床板在他们身下嘎吱作响，Sam开始担忧地想到他们其实应该要一张双人床。Dean的毫无规律的乱动令他心烦意乱，在Dean被突然顶到前列腺所在位置的时候两个人居然同时射了出来。Sam，Dean和床板同时爆发出一阵叫喊，接下来喊叫声戛然而止，取而代之的是木板的咔嚓声，Sam吓得抱着Dean跳下了床，不知所措地站在床边，阴茎还插在哥哥体内。等他回过神再看Dean时，才发现刚刚的剧烈动作竟然无意间触碰到了Dean的敏感点，他软软地趴在弟弟怀里，刚刚吐出最后一口精液的阴茎也软软地趴在肚子上。Sam看着像孩子一样的Dean，既不舍得放下也不舍得坐在另一张床上，于是保持着这样的姿势绕过床脚，走过房间，直接进了浴室。

“嗷——”被水龙头里突然喷出的冰水激到的可怜宝宝Dean嚎叫出了今日最高嗓音，Sam下意识地转身用背挡住花洒喷出来的水柱，等到水温慢慢升到小旅馆浴室能达到的最高温度时才转过来。他仍然不舍得把Dean放下来，或者把阴茎从他屁股里抽出来，毕竟Dean的直肠比汽车旅馆标榜的所谓的“热水”温暖多了。但是他仍然在理智的控制下——这理智多半是刚刚的冷水浇出来的——小心地抽出自己的阴茎，正准备把Dean放在地上的时候，Dean化身树袋熊手脚并用缠在Sam身上。

“下来洗澡啦，宝贝。”

“不。”

即使没有Sammy girl的无敌狗狗眼，Dean的撒娇也不是Sam能轻易抵挡的。每次他弯腰试图放下Dean，都会被缠得更紧。最后他只能抱着Dean凑近花洒，用水仔仔细细、里里外外地清理Dean的屁股，和自己的头发。

用大浴巾包住怀里的大男孩，Sam直接抱着Dean倒在另一张床上。Dean顺势把头埋在Sam毛茸茸的胸口，额头抵着Sam的胸膛，又调皮地伸出舌头轻轻舔着。

“舔错了，Dean。”

“什么？”

“那里不是我的乳头。”

Dean吓了一跳，睁眼看时，才发现自己嘴里那个乳头状的东西只是Sam发达的腹肌上的一块疤痕。

“伙计，这是枪伤！而且子弹绝对不浅，缝合得也很草率……你什么时候中弹的？我不记得你这里受过伤……这么重的伤你不可能是自己处理的，只有我……”

Sam把他的脑袋搂紧，Dean挣脱出来。

“我不在的时候你受的伤吗？”

“对。所以别再离开我了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 送给自己的生日礼物。谁能想到我22岁的第一天是独自坐在饮料贵得离谱的景区咖啡馆写黄文呢。


End file.
